


Pulling a Lin-manuel Miranda

by bunk12bear



Series: I Learned It From The Pizza Man [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, klance, lance(voltron)is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunk12bear/pseuds/bunk12bear
Summary: In prerperation for his wedding to Keith, Lance enlists the help of the wedding party(and Coran) in planning a surprise for his soon to be husband.





	Pulling a Lin-manuel Miranda

“So you're all probably wondering why I've gathered you here today,” Lance said, clapping his hands together with a grin.

Pidge rolled her eyes, “Well that's not ominous at all” 

“Oh very funny Pidge, this is going to be great I promise!”

“Ok seriously, why did you want to meet with all of us? Will Keith be here?” Shiro asked. 

“About that, that’s what I wanted to talk about, well kinda.”

“You want to talk about Keith not being here?”

“You know what I mean!”

“I would if you'd tell us.” 

“That's enough you two. Lance. get to the point. Pidge, let the man speak.”

The argument ended instantly, neither party wanting to deal with more of Shiro's dad voice™

Lance bounced on his feet, grinning from ear to ear “We're gonna surprise Keith with a musical number at the wedding!”

Everyone reacted all at once.

Hunk, Shay, and Rommelle cooed. Lance’s family huddled together and began to talk in rapid-fire, animated Spanglish.  
Allura clapped her hands together, and gushed, “Oh Lonce, That's a wonderful idea!” 

Shiro threw an arm around Curtis's shoulder grinning from ear to ear and said “Told you, You owe me a kiss” Curtis laughed and obliged his husband. 

Pidge alone was silent

After a moment she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, “what makes you think I'm going to get involved in your crazy little scheme?”

“I knew you'd say something like that, but I also know that you can be bribed, I'm gonna open a group chat when you think of what you want, let me know and we can negotiate”

“You, my friend have a deal”

_____________________________________  
They had been practicing their routine one day out on the deck of Allura and Romelle's penthouse's patio and had just taken a break when Coran decided to pay his pseudo niece a surprise visit.

The moment he heard what they were talking about he dropped everything in his arms and practically sprinted to where Lance was sitting. 

“Did I hear something about a dance number at your wedding? I'll have you know I'm an excellent dancer. In fact, one time my dance skills saved my life. It's a fascinating story really, it was 1987 and I had just graduated college and was yearning for adventure so I packed all my things and headed off on an expedition to the Amazon rainforest …” 

Coran continued telling a long rambling story complete with different voices and manic hand gestures hardly noticing that his audience had long since stopped paying attention. 

He ended his story with” So then we danced into the night and the chief of the tribe inducted me as an honorary member. So as you can see it only makes sense that you include me in your surprise dance number”

He didn't even wait for an answer before plopping down in an armchair and joining the discussion.

________________________________________________  
Lance lept from the table and grabbed the mic, the rest the wedding party close behind.

“Listen, folks, I know you wanna get dancing but first me and the wedding party have a little surprise, Keith, you are the love of my life, my soulmate and the best thing that's ever happened to me, this is for you, hit it” He winks and shoots off a finger gun in the direction of the dj.

The first notes of “What I Like About You” began to play, the wedding party dancing along in a choreographed number worthy of Broadway 

Keith had to laugh of course lance would pull this and of course he would pick this song, the cheesy, overdramatic goofball. 

The song faded into “Little Bitty Pretty One” and Keith knew that by now half the room likely had their phones out, poised to post the video to every form of social media they could. Keith didn't care, he couldn't his eyes off of his husband, his beautiful, wonderful, ridiculous husband.

The song changed again, Beyonce’s “Crazy in Love”. An obvious choice really, Lance Worshiped Beyonce.

As the song ended and the crowd began to cheer Lance walked back to the head table and pulled a grinning Keith into a kiss. 

They pulled back resting their foreheads together.

“Ok so I get Hunk, Shey, Shiro, Curtis, Allura, Romelle and your family and I definitely get Coran, but how the hell did you manage to get Pidge to agree to this?” 

The woman in question huffed, What? Do you think I can't just do something nice for my friends out of the goodness of my …”

“I bribed her.” Lance interrupted.

Pidge grinned mischievously, “A yes, my own personal guinea pig and slave monkey every weekend for a month, I can't wait!” 

The newlyweds began laughing and Lance moved to kiss him again but Keith pulled back, “Also, Little Bitty Pretty One? Babe, I’m only like an inch shorter than you.”

“Shhh, mi corazon, let me have my fun”, and with that Lance pulled Keith into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the #KlanceUniedWedding project over on Instagram
> 
> It's based on my story I Leared It From.The Pizza Man it would ve usefull to read tgat first but you dont need to 
> 
> The title is a reference to Lin-Manuel Miranda's surprise family number on their wedding.  
> https://youtu.be/KgZ4ZTTfKO8


End file.
